The Illusion of Happiness
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Pen/Morgan...This is the second in a five story arc. This story follows the oneshot, "The Player". Can be read as a standalone. Was Penelope Garcia's vision of happiness simply an illusion? THREESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story may be read as a standalone, but it is designed to follow the oneshot, "The Player". It will have three chapters and is the second in a series of five stories. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**The Illusion of Happiness**

**Chapter One**

She loved her beach house. Adored it, really. It was her Mecca. Her haven. Her escape pod from a harsh reality and a fleeting love she couldn't attain.

At least, it had been. Until now.

Because now, he was here. On her doorstep. With an overnight bag.

And he had that look.

The waves lapped gently against the sandy beach, and the soft splashing of water was soothing...calming, even. At least it would have been...should have been...if only he wasn't looking at her with those soulful, deep eyes.

His arrival had fallen on the cusp of sunrise...her favorite part of the day when she stayed here. The gentle yet insistent knock at her front door drew her in from the back deck just at that magical moment as the sun rose over the water.

She'd left him in DC last night, dancing happily in a bar with another nameless, faceless woman. Par for her course when she accompanied him for a hot evening on the old town. All her nights out ended in that way. Nothing unusual about it. Except, this time, the pain of the scene unfolding had been nearly unbearable...and she'd had a witness to her bitter turmoil in SSA David Rossi.

She'd glimpsed the fury in her older colleague's dark eyes when he'd offered her a pitying look. And she'd responded as she always had where Derek was concerned. She'd pasted a fake smile on her face and tried to feign happiness with the skill of a seasoned Broadway actress.

But Rossi, in his usual fey way, saw past the illusion she valiantly attempted to create. The lovable Rat Bastard had a knack for finding her weaknesses and using them against her. And she'd known by the set of his mouth alone that he'd grown tired of Derek Morgan's antics.

Between Derek's defection last night to one of his endless honeys and David Rossi's chilling insight into her psyche, she'd needed to flee. Escape was the only option when she was under the microscopic review of a seasoned profiler. And luckily, she'd already had her bag packed and gas tank filled. So, naturally, she and Esther had made a run for the proverbial border.

Her tears had dried on her cheeks by the time she'd arrived late last night, and she'd almost managed to convince herself, once again, that in matters of the heart, she was doomed to solitude. It was better that way. After all, if she never really allowed herself to reach for the distant stars, she never had to experience that crushing plummet back to Earth, right?

She had more than most women her age, didn't she? She had a satisfying career that allowed her to whoop criminal ass with technological wizardry and wonders. Her life was full with an adopted family, her wonderful godson, and her volunteer service. And finally, she had a best friend that she knew would do almost anything to ensure her happiness and her life. Wishing for the impossible devotion her heart desired was just downright greedy.

At least, that's what she'd been telling herself repetitively for years.

But, now, here he was, staring at her with unfamiliar eyes, his dark face serious and focused, looking at her like he'd never seen her in her life instead of a few short hours ago. Finally prying her usually loose tongue from the roof of her mouth, she stuttered, "D-Derek...what are you doing here? What happened?"

"We need to talk, Baby Girl," he answered softly, shifting his bag from hand to hand. "And evidently our discussion is long past due."

Forehead wrinkling in confusion, Penelope pulled her bright yellow terrycloth robe tighter around her. "Huh?" she grunted, still trying to make sense of his sudden appearance. Sure, he'd been here before. He was her best friend. But, prior to this morning, he'd always been an invited guest. He'd never just appeared out of the blue before.

Something was wrong, and she felt the first tingling of fear teasing the back of her mind at his sudden unannounced entrance into her tiny private corner of the universe. Blinking several times, she finally persuaded herself that, no, he wasn't just a fabricated figment of her wishful imagination. He was really there, big as life on her doorstep.

"Let me in, Princess," Morgan replied steadily, his shoulders tense as he waited not too patiently for her reply. "And I'll explain why I'm here, okay?"

Stepping aside slowly, Penelope nodded blankly as she watched him tiredly trudge into the small sitting area of the airy beach house. Following him inside the room, she dropped into her usual position beside him on the couch and took a good look at the man to her right. "Were you up all night, Handsome?" she asked, frowning as she noted the dark circles underneath his normally expressive eyes.

"Yeah, Sweetness, I was," Derek nodded, turning to stare at her, attempting to memorize this moment for eternity. How the hell had he missed for years something that Rossi had noted in an instant? How had he missed the most important thing in his life?

"Okay, Stud, you're starting to scare me over here? Did something happen last night?" Penelope shook her head as her eyebrows drew together. "It's six in the morning on a day that you didn't have to be out of bed until noon, if then. And, yet, here you are sitting in my little slice of heaven," she said, gesturing around the sunlit room. "AND you're being cryptic. You're not cryptic, my packin' profiler. You're blunt and in your face. So something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Penelope," Derek denied softly, shifting his feet to press harder against the rag rug, the soft fabric shifting beneath his feet, much like his life had shifted over the past few hours.

"AND NOW you just used my given name! Who died?" Penelope yelped, panic rapidly climbing up her spine as she jerked forward, her body tensing in preparation for another crushing blow.

_**Author's Note 2: We have a couple of announcements for you all today. We're proud to announce that signups are open for the Fanfic Challenge - Round 4 on our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" or, as we like to call it, the "PYOP Challenge" (pick your own pairing challenge) through September 1st. For those interested, simply go to the forum to the PYOP Challenge thread and sign up with your favorite pairing. On September 2nd, we'll assign you a scenario to write provided by some of our lovely fellow authors. This will give everybody an opportunity to write what they love and provide readers with some awesome stories. Please sign up at the forum or shoot us a PM signifying your willingness to participate. So, please come join the fun and let's make this the most successful challenge yet!**_

_**We also have a wonderful new interview with the lovely Sarramaks. Please check out her interview and let her know your thoughts!**_

_**And, as always, thanks to everybody still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We couldn't do this without your support!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Illusion of Happiness**

**Chapter Two**

Smiling crookedly as he let himself just stare at her beautiful face, Morgan's heart warmed at the way her eyes seemed to grow wider and wider. "Nobody died, Baby Girl. Somebody just got a reality check, is all."

Snatching a small lime green throw pillow from the cushion beside her, she thwacked him in the chest before she could stop herself. "THAT was for scaring me!" she growled, before thwacking him again for good measure, her fingers clenching tightly around the soft fabric as she prepared for another attack.

"Oomph," he grunted, bending double as her second blow landed against his sternum. "And what was the second shot for?" he gasped, grasping the pillow in her hand before it could land a third time. He had somehow forgotten that his Penelope could easily weaponize any item at will, much to his dismay. And now that he remembered, he would be certain never to make that mistake again anytime soon.

"The cryptic words!" she snorted, sniffing with disdain. "You know me better than anybody on earth, Derek Morgan. How well do I handle cryptic?" Not affording him the time it took to draw breath, she babbled as she threw up her hands. "Not. At. All!" she ground out, jabbing a finger repeatedly into his breastplate for emphasis, grinding in tightly to drive her point home. "And what the hell kind of reality check did you get last night that brought you to my door? Don't tell me that that chickie turned you down and injured your precious male pride. Because after scaring me half to death, I'm not in a mood to play well with you."

"Well," Morgan drawled, intractably capturing the hand still inflicting damage on his body, imprisoning her marauding fingers, "you're in luck. I don't think I feel much like playing today, Sweetness. I think my game playing days are over."

"Oh, Cheese and Crackers, are you dying? When did you go to the doctor and not tell me?" Garcia wailed, shaking her head wildly as she snatched her hands from his, searching wildly for another possible weapon to aim in his direction. She'd be damned if she let him leave this earthly plane without a fight!

Watching her face tighten and pale, Morgan resisted the urge to chuckle, fully aware that laughter of any kind might be dangerous to his health and future progeny. "Angel, I'm fine. No scary diseases to speak of," he assured her quickly, measuring his words in what he hoped was a calm tone.

Slamming her hand against his chest violently, she hissed in warning, "Then will you please stop talking in riddles? Because, seriously, my hot Hercules, I'm gonna be forced into either maiming you or a coronary arrest. And believe me when I say that I'M planning on living a REALLY long time." Pausing for emphasis, she added, darkly, "But your continued health and safety is iffy at best. Comprendo, amigo?"

Derek knew by those brilliant flashing eyes, her cheeks flushed the most wonderful shade of crimson he'd ever seen ,and by the vehement tone of her voice that his best girl meant business. And being the intelligent man he was, he was wise enough to know that now wasn't the time to test her any further. "Angel," he said softly, capturing her flailing hands in his, "Listen to me. Please?"

"Are you deaf? I've been listening since you got here. You aren't SAYING anything," Penelope countered, trying desperately to read something...anything in those dark, bottomless eyes of his that would give her an iota of a clue what the hell was going on. Honestly, she had never had problems reading his every meaning before! What had happened to her Morgan Mojo Monitor? Had it gone on the fritz completely?

"I got my reality check last night. From Rossi," Derek stated deeply, meaningfully, letting the simple words hang in the air as he kept his eyes trained on hers.

Oh, crud, Penelope's mind silently screamed. She'd been outted. Eyes widening as she gulped reflexively, she immediately shook her head, the colorful curls bouncing against her heated cheeks. "I don't know what Agent Agitator said about me, but it isn't true," she denied readily. After all, when in doubt, deny, deny, deny, right? It was the magical equation that all the big-time TV defense attorneys touted, wasn't it?

"Really," Derek snorted, quirking an eyebrow, his disbelief bleeding heavily into that one simple word.

"Uhmmm..." Penelope hedged, her mind working at lightning speed for a witty rejoinder …and coming up empty. Crap!

Oh, someone was going to pay for this little lapse in so-called friendship fidelity. She was going to personally see funds transferred from Rossi's many bank accounts to every liberal charity on the internet, from the anti-hunting freaks to the tree huggers united! Then she was going to distribute that very risqué twenty year old security footage she'd oh so conveniently found of him and a certain icy Section Chief on YouTube, Facebook AND every other conceivable venue she could think of! At that moment, a digital flashing billboard outside the White House sounded good to her.

So much for the peace pact she'd thought they'd found after her shooting. Rossi was a dead man.

"Garcia," Morgan said, using one hand to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes while the other wrapped solidly around her fingers, "Don't lie to me, Baby Girl. We've never had lies between us before. I don't wanna start now." And leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I don't know how to do this, Penelope."

"Do what, Handsome?" Penelope asked, her voice strained as his warm hands lifted to cup her cheeks, his strong fingers wonderful against her skin. The very thought of Derek Morgan touching her this way seemed to drive all coherent thought from her mind, and she fought valiantly to find her centered spot once again. She had to remain focused!

"Woo you," he replied, finally opening his eyes and gazing deeply into her eyes.

* * *

_**In memoriam of our dear friend, JWynn, lost to us on July 29, 2010. We will forever miss your grace and your light. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: We have a couple of announcements for you all today. We're proud to announce that signups are open for the Fanfic Challenge - Round 4 on our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" or, as we like to call it, the "PYOP Challenge" (pick your own pairing challenge) through September 1st. For those interested, simply go to the forum to the PYOP Challenge thread and sign up with your favorite pairing. On September 2nd, we'll assign you a scenario to write provided by some of our lovely fellow authors. This will give everybody an opportunity to write what they love and provide readers with some awesome stories. Please sign up at the forum or shoot us a PM signifying your willingness to participate. So, please come join the fun and let's make this the most successful challenge yet!**_

_**We also have a wonderful new interview with the lovely Sarramaks! Please check it out and let her know your thoughts!**_

_**Also, feel free to swing by the forum and leave your condolences on the thread set up for our late fellow author, JWynn, lost to us July 29, 2010.**_

_**And, as always, thanks to everybody still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We couldn't do this without your support!**_

* * *

**The Illusion of Happiness**

**Chapter Three**

"Woo who?" she asked absently, becoming absorbed in that mesmerizing stare of his, her eyes drawn to the flashing golden flecks that seemed to just illuminate his dark orbs. How had she never noticed that before?

"I don't know how to woo you," he repeated slowly, enunciating each word as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. His heart clenched as he waited for her answer, waited for any response from this amazing woman that had stolen his heart without a single shot being fired.

And suddenly, just as her addled mind processed those simple words, Penelope Garcia was furious. "You want to woo me?" she asked tightly, jerking her face from his hands, her shoulders stiffening as she sat ramrod straight on the soft couch. Her words shot out in a staccato rapping as she asked, "Because of a guilt trip David Rossi laid on you last night?"

"What? No!" Morgan yelped, his eyes widening in shock at her line of thought, the moment that was charged with anticipation now just a fleeting thought. "Sweetness...,"

"No, Derek! No Sweetness, no Baby Girl, no Angel. I don't need that kind of pity from you," Penelope declared sharply, snapping to her feet to pace the length of her small living room, the thin rug slipping and sliding beneath her hostile steps. Honest to goodness, Penny, she asked herself woefully, how could you have almost allowed yourself to fall for such an obvious act? Are you that desperate that you would let yourself become a charity case?

"Pity? How the hell can you think I PITY you?" Derek growled, coming to his own feet in one smooth movement and intercepting her as she crossed the room again.

"How the hell can I not?" Pen asked with quiet dignity, sidestepping his obvious attempt to invade her personal space. "Suddenly after a heart to heart with Rossi, you show up here ready to commit to something with me?" Looking him up and down with an apprising eye, she shook her head as she swallowed hard, her lips pursing in anger. "I don't think so, Hot Stuff. You feel guilty."

"Rossi simply pointed out a few home truths to me, Penelope," Derek argued, stiffening as he realized that she wasn't buying it, that she honestly didn't believe that he was as serious as he knew himself to be. "Son of a bitch," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I believe that you're a good man and my best friend, Derek," Penelope stated, holding herself rigidly as she tried to keep the pain at bay. But each word that she uttered only served to pierce another hole into her already battered heart, and she was no longer certain of her ability to heal. "I also believe that YOU believe the words you're saying right not. I just don't think you realize WHAT it is that you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, woman. AND who the hell I'm saying it to," Derek countered, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance, unwilling to back down now that he was here and had professed his love.

"Then, we're at an impasse, my little love. Because I don't think you do. I've watched you flit from one woman to the next for YEARS, Derek. The desire to do that doesn't just dissolve in a single night."

"It does when you have somebody telling you that the woman you've always loved won't wait forever," Derek whispered longingly, his heartbeat pounding louder and louder in his ears as he tried to make her see reason. "When that kind of reality settles in, Baby, it's hell for a man. I want YOU, Penelope Garcia, forever, and when a guy figures that kind of thing out, he wants his forever to start immediately."

"I can't give you immediately, Derek. I refuse to wreck the best friendship that I've ever had on a whim," Garcia replied, carefully keeping her voice steady even as she quivered inside, her emotions straining toward the surface against her better judgment. Oh, how she desperately wanted to believe his words..those wonderful words that she had been waiting to hear for oh so long. But now that he had spoken them, she just knew that she couldn't' allow herself to be drawn into what could only turn out to be a web of despair and dismay, two things she was unwilling to settle for at any costs.

"Then you'd better start offering alternatives, Mama," Derek stated firmly, his jaw clenching as he stared down into her clouding eyes. "'Cause I'm not leaving here until you at least agree to give me the chance to prove myself to you."

"You've already proven yourself to me, Handsome. You did that the night you saved my life," she smiled shakily, forcing herself to remain focused and steady. "But you need to be sure about what you think you feel. And I need to be sure you feel it, too," Penelope explained slowly.

"Then what are you suggesting, Penelope?" Morgan asked, his stomach clenching as he watched her face tighten, those normally stunning expressive eyes suddenly darkening.

"A month," Garcia said hoarsely, the words catching on her suddenly stiff tongue.

"A month to what?" Derek rapped out, rubbing his bald head nervously.

"A month to decide if I'm REALLY what you want. If this is real, it'll still be authentic in thirty days. And you'll be here. If it's not, we'll both know that you made a mistake. A well-intentioned mistake, but a mistake, nonetheless. And we'll still have our friendship intact. Because, honestly, I could live without your love. I couldn't live without this bond we have," Penelope told him honestly, her throat tightening convulsively.

"You aren't going to lose either, Sweetness. But if a month is what it takes to prove it to you, then a month is what you'll get," Derek vowed solemnly, his words stronger than any other he had ever spoken.

Swallowing past the heavy thickness clogging her throat, Pen nodded. "Then, for now, you need to go, Derek," she said huskily, gesturing toward the door behind him, her arm suddenly weighted by far more than mere gravity.

Seeing the deep resolution shining in her eyes, Derek finally nodded. "One month, Baby Girl," he said, reaching for the door. "Then you're mine."

And as she watched him slowly close the door behind him, Penelope Garcia asked herself, not for the first time in her life, was this happiness' illusion once more?

**FINIS**

* * *

_**Author's Note 2: Stay tuned for the continuation of this story arc in the upcoming, "The Difference".**_


End file.
